


Ámame bajo la luna

by AlbafikaCinderella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Soft Hubert von Vestra, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella
Summary: [Historia creada para la Ferdibert Week 9-16 de agosto 2020 a partir de los temas de los días 3, 4, 5 y 6]Ferdinand es capturado por Aquellos que Acechan entre las Sombras y Hubert se decide a salvarlo, sin embargo, no todo será fácil, ni rescatarlo ni conseguir que se recupere de su cautiverio.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	1. Rescate

Era un buen día. Quizá un poco demasiado soleado para el gusto de Hubert, pero no por ello menos agradable. Se encontraba revisando unos documentos necesarios para su futuro plan de ataque contra Aquellos que Acechan entre las Sombras mientras disfrutaba de su segundo café del día, el cual inundaba todo el despacho con su aroma. Reinaba un pacífico silencio en todo el palacio imperial, ni una sola persona había acudido a molestarle en toda la mañana. Cuando Ferdinand estaba allí, aquello resultaba imposible, pues el joven Primer Ministro siempre le hacía una o dos visitas entre el desayuno y la comida. La sola presencia de Ferdinand alteraba a toda la corte, aunque Hubert no consideraba que fuera algo del todo malo. Apreciaba la tranquilidad que reinaba durante su ausencia, sin embargo, no podía evitar añorar las tardes de té junto a él.

Ferdinand había salido hacía una semana al ducado de su familia para hacerle una visita a su hermana, actual duquesa Aegir, y asegurarse de que las cosas funcionaban bien. Se había excusado en su papel como Primer Ministro, asegurando que sería un viaje meramente profesional, como los que hacía a otros ducados y antiguos territorios del Reino y la Alianza de vez en cuando para comprobar que no hubiera problemas. No obstante, en esta ocasión no podía engañar a nadie, era bien sabido que su hermana y él estaban muy unidos y tenían ganas de verse. Si los cálculos de Hubert no eran erróneos, Ferdinand habría llegado hacía dos días al ducado y pronto recibiría noticias suyas, aunque tampoco lo esperaba con impaciencia, se le solía olvidar dar señales de vida cuando se reunía con su familia. Ya oiría de él tarde o temprano, y su experiencia prometía que sería más bien tarde. O eso creía él hasta que las puertas de su despacho fueron abiertas de par en par y un soldado entró agitado con una carta entre sus manos.

-¡Ministro! -exclamó, entregándole a Hubert la carta-. Es de parte de Lady Aegir, es urgente.

Aquello era extraño, tendría que haber recibido una misiva de Ferdinand, no de su hermana. La abrió, rompiendo el sello con el emblema de San Cichol que caracterizaba a la familia Aegir, la fecha era de ayer. No era una carta muy larga, apenas unas líneas escritas en una letra cursiva claramente apresurada: _Encontramos a Bucéfalo, el caballo de Ferdinand, esta mañana. Ferdinand no iba en él. Temo que le haya sucedido algo._

-Tú -dijo al soldado una vez leyó la carta las veces necesarias como para asimilar la información-, prepara mi caballo. Voy a hablar con la Emperatriz.

-¡Sí, señor!

Hubert se puso en pie y se encaminó al despacho de Edelgard. Tenía una ligera idea de quién estaba detrás de esto y no le gustaba nada. No se detuvo a llamar a la puerta, abriendo las puertas de par en par y echando de la sala a los dos nobles que parecían estar debatiendo alguna clase de asunto económico con la Emperatriz.

-Hubert, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Lee esto, es de Lady Aegir.

-¿Ferdinand ha desaparecido? -habló Edelgard tras leer la carga varias veces-. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

-He sido un estúpido, no debería haberle dejado ir sin una escolta, no después de haber registrado movimiento por parte de Aquellos que Acechan entre las Sombras.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de esto, Hubert, todos confiamos en que Ferdinand podía valerse por sí mismo, es uno de nuestros mejores guerreros después de todo -Edelgard suspiró-. Pero sí, tendríamos que haberlo visto venir. Atacaron a Linhardt hace dos semanas, ¿cómo pudimos pensar que sería un hecho aislado? ¿Cómo nos hemos vuelto tan ciegos?

-Porque Caspar fue capaz de protegerle y derrotarles él solo. Nos confiamos, pensamos que teníamos la ventaja y no podrían con nosotros. -Hubert se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Ignoro si saben que conocemos su ubicación o que ahora mismo carecemos de los medios suficientes para acabar con ellos, pero no me importa. Ferdinand debería haber llegado a casa de su familia hace dos días, no voy a permitir que permanezca en sus manos más tiempo, voy a ir a por él.

-Decirte que es una misión suicida no cambiará nada, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabéis que no. -Hubert esbozó una sonrisa-. Él dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida, Lady Edelgard, no pienso abandonarlo, voy a sacarle de ahí cueste lo que cueste.

-Está bien -suspiró la Emperatriz, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con clara resignación-. Jeritza y Byleth irán contigo, ellos se encargarán de la fuerza bruta para que tú puedas centrarte en liberar a Ferdinand. No acepto réplicas, Hubert, ve a prepararte, no puedes permitirte perder más tiempo, a saber qué le estarán haciendo esos monstruos.

-Debo confesar, Lady Edelgard, que mandé preparar mi caballo antes de venir.

-¿Siempre tienes que ir un paso por delante de los demás?

-No necesariamente, pero es recomendable, en especial si la vida de mi amante está en juego. Esperaré media hora, pero, como bien decís, no puedo permitirme perder más tiempo.

***

En aquella celda hacía mucho frío. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, solo que hacía frío. Había intentado resistirse, pero el agotamiento tanto físico como mental le había hecho desistir. Apenas sentía los brazos, apresados por grilletes enganchados a la pared y con los que se había hecho daño en las muñecas tratando de escapar al principio. Ni siquiera notaba las heridas que le habían estado haciendo esos días en el torso, aunque era consciente de que eso cambiaría cuando se las reabrieran para seguir recolectando su sangre. Desconocía para qué la necesitaban, sin embargo, al menos no le habían drenado de una. Eso le daba una oportunidad. Si Bucéfalo había sido capaz de escapar y de llegar por su cuenta al ducado de su familia, todavía no estaba todo perdido para él.

Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. No era noble admitir que estaba asustado, pero es que aquella situación le aterraba. Nunca había aprobado la decisión de Edelgard y Hubert de aliarse con Aquellos que Acechan entre las Sombras, porque, al igual que Flayn, él poseía el emblema de uno de los cuatro santos. Siempre supo que era una víctima potencial, que podrían ir a por él en cualquier momento, solo esperaba ser más fuerte que ellos. Evidentemente, no lo era, por eso se encontraba allí, encerrado en una gélida celda nauseabunda y cubierto de sangre seca. Le entraban ganas de rezarle a la diosa, a esa que habían destruido, para pedirle clemencia y rogarle que acudiera en su ayuda. Lo único que quería era que alguien le sacara de ahí antes de que volviesen para someterlo a nueva sesión de tortura.

-¡Ferdinand!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al alzar la cabeza y ver a Hubert abriendo la puerta de la celda, que rechinó al moverse. Era como si sus plegarias hubieran sido respondidas. Hubert corrió hacia él y con una llave, que Ferdinand supuso que le había quitado a alguno de los guardias, le liberó las muñecas. Sin poder evitarlo, se desplomó sobre él y cerró los ojos, no durmiéndose pero permitiendo a su cuerpo relajarse por fin.

-Hubie -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Estoy aquí, Ferdinand, he venido a por ti.

-Quiero darme un baño, ¿cuántos días llevo sin bañarme? Tengo el pelo sucio.

-Más de los que te gustaría. -Hubert acarició el rostro adormilado del pelirrojo y depositó un beso en su frente-. Ya estás a salvo, Ferdie, te llevo a casa.

Y Ferdinand cayó finalmente presa del cansancio entre los brazos de Hubert, su rival, su amigo, su amante, y su salvador.


	2. Dolor, daño y consuelo

Ferdinand despertó en un suave colchón con el aroma a café recién hecho. No tuvo dificultades en reconocer el tacto de las sábanas ni el color de las paredes, sabía dónde se encontraba. Recordaba vagamente haber regresado a palacio y que le ayudaran a darse su tan ansiado baño. Hundió la cabeza en los cojines de la cama, Hubert solía decirle que tenían demasiados cojines, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El pelo, al fin sedoso y con olor a hibiscos, se le iba a enredar si no tenía cuidado, pero no podía importarle menos en esos momentos. Estaba en casa, y Hubert estaba a unos pocos metros de él, leyendo un libro en unos de los sillones de la habitación mientras disfrutada de un café. Casi le daba miedo que todo fuera un cruel sueño y que, al despertar, volviera a encontrarse en aquella fría celda en la que fue mantenido preso durante días. Quería moverse, ponerse en pie y caminar hasta Hubert, tocarle, abrazarle, besarle, comprobar que todo era real. Su cuerpo todavía dolía demasiado para ello.

-Hubie -lo llamó en un susurro.

-¿Has despertado ya? -El mago cerró el libro y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Duele tanto que me quiero morir -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Una lástima que no vaya a dejarte morir -replicó Hubert, acariciando con dulzura sus cabellos-. Estás muy callado. Para una vez que quiero que hables.

-Si hablo, porque hablo, y si no hablo, porque no hablo. No hay quien te entienda, de verdad. -Ferdinand atrapó la mano de Hubert con la suya y depositó un beso en la palma-. Gracias por venir a salvarme.

-Siempre iré a salvarte, Ferdie, siempre. Eres lo más importante de mi vida, créeme cuando te lo digo. Me gustaría poder demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero de manera que jamás lo dudes, pero ya sabes que no se me dan bien esas cosas.

-Esas y tantas otras, no como a mí.

-No, como a ti, claro, porque eres...

-Porque soy Ferdinand von Aegir -lo interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de pedirte que hablaras, me parece que me gustabas más callado.

-Una pena, porque hablar me distrae del dolor, así que ahora no pienso darte la satisfacción del silencio.

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico? A lo mejor puede darte algo que para aliviar el dolor.

-No es necesario, aunque siento que un poco de té podría ayudarme.

-Te traeré una camomila. Volveré en seguida, no te levantes de la cama.

Hubert abandonó la habitación y Ferdinand aprovechó para sentarse, acción que parecía sencilla pero que en su estado le costó un gran esfuerzo. Tenía el dorso lleno de vendajes y de heridas que, gracias a la magia de sanación, ahora eran superficiales y no tardarían en desaparecer. Los brazos eran lo que más le dolía, aunque se consoló en que, al menos, los sentía, no como cuando habían estado apresados con grilletes. Temblaba con solo pensarlo. Había sido una experiencia aterradora, y apenas habían sido unos pocos días, no quería ni imaginarse el sufrimiento y las secuelas que le habrían dejado si hubiera permanecido allí más tiempo, semanas, meses, o incluso años. Tendrían que haber acabado con ellos mucho antes, a saber a cuánta gente habían hecho daño durante el tiempo que habían disfrutado del libre albedrío. Se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y cerró los ojos en un vano intento de apartar de su cabeza esos pensamientos que no llevaban a nada.

-Pareces inquieto. -La voz de Hubert lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-No me había dado cuenta de que habías vuelto.

-Eso es evidente. -El mago le entregó la fina taza de porcelana cuyo interior desprendía olor a camomila-. Bebe, te hará bien.

-Gracias, por todo.

-Deja de agradecerme, Ferdinand. -Hubert depositó un beso en su frente-. Todo saldrá bien.

Y Ferdinand quiso creerle.


	3. Pesadillas

Lo primero que sintió Ferdinand al abrir los ojos fue frío, un frío con el que ya estaba familiarizado. Todavía tenía puesta la ropa con la que se había ido a dormir, una camisa holgada de lino y unos pantalones que le cubrían poco más allá de la rodilla. Sin embargo, no se encontraba en la celda en la que había estado encerrado, sino en una sala diferente, muy limpia y llena de aparatos que daban escalofríos. La sala de tortura. Sus extremidades habían sido atadas a una mesa con unas correas de cuero que se le clavaban en la piel de lo ajustadas que estaban. Intentó liberarse, pero no fue capaz. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, estaba soñando, tenía que estar soñando. Aquellos que Acechan entre las Sombras habían sido derrotados hacía dos meses. Hubert, Byleth y Jeritza habían ido a rescatarle y habían matado a cada uno de ellos, nadie había quedado con vida. Él estaba a salvo en palacio, incluso si alguno hubiese logrado escapar, no podría tocarle allí.

No obstante, de poco servía ser consciente de que estaba soñando. Una figura encapuchada apareció frente a él sosteniendo una daga mellada. Durante su encierro, siempre le habían cortado con armas melladas. Si su único objetivo hubiese sido recolectar su sangre, habrían empleado filos afilados que dejasen cortes limpios en la piel. Claramente, no había sido así. Las armas melladas no cortaban con facilidad, por lo que las heridas que provocaban eran sucias y mucho más dolorosas. El sufrimiento de Ferdinand había sido una de sus prioridades desde el principio. Se retorció al recordar aquella daga y, presa de la desesperación más absoluta, gritó al notar ese filo descuidado clavarse en su pecho. El proceso se repitió una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que Ferdinand fue incapaz de mantener la cabeza clara. ¿Era un sueño? Ya no estaba seguro.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama. Se sentó, intentando normalizar su respiración. No era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas con Aquellos que Acechan entre las Sombras, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan real. Estaba asustado, y odiaba ese sentimiento, le hacía sentir débil e impotente, como un doncel en apuros. Echó las manos hacia atrás y se apoyó en ellas. Hubert dormía a su lado, dándole la espalda. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba su semblante calmado, ajeno a los perturbadores sueños de Ferdinand. Antes de ser capturado solía dormir con las cortinas echadas, sin embargo, después de días de plena oscuridad, había llegado a añorar la tenue luminosidad de la noche. De algún modo, la luna y las estrellas se habían convertido en un salvavidas para él, porque le recordaban que sus pesadillas no eran reales, que era fuerte y que podía superar eso. Volvió a tumbarse, pero ya no tenía sueño.


	4. A la luz de la luna

Hubert despertó de madrugada, como cada noche. Uno de los problemas de beber tanto café a lo largo del día era que nunca lograba dormir durante muchas horas seguidas. Normalmente, cuando abría los ojos se encontraba con el semblante dormido de Ferdinand o, en su defecto, con su espalda. En ocasiones se topaba con el chico sentado a su lado, respirando con pesadez o al borde de las lágrimas. Esa noche, sin embargo, no había nadie a su lado. Tocó el hueco vacío a su lado, todavía mantenía el calor. Hubert se irguió y vio la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón abierta, y al pelirrojo allí. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia donde se hallaba su amante, deteniéndose primero a recoger un chal que descansaba sobre uno de los sillones.

Se dirigió hacia Ferdinand y le cubrió con el chal. El chico tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía hacia delante por un hombro. Algunos cabellos se le habían escapado del lazo y le caían por el rostro. Su vestimenta era muy fina, apenas unos pantalones y una camisa de lino que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su pecho. Cuando sintió la tela extra, se giró hacia Hubert y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa estaba cargada de melancolía.

-No deberías salir sin abrigar, las noches ya han empezado a refrescar.

-Perdona, tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a dormirme -contestó Ferdinand, apoyándose contra el pecho de Hubert-, pero ya estoy bien, solo necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco.

-Podrías haberme despertado, habría ido a prepararte un té sin problemas. -El mago besó con ternura la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-No quería molestarte. Además, la luna también me ayuda.

-¿La luna? -Hubert ahogó una carcajada-. Mira que eres raro.

-No te rías de mí. Me recuerda que ya no estoy en ese horrible lugar, que estoy vivo. En la celda todo era oscuridad, no había... ninguna clase de luz. Todavía me inquieta un poco la noche porque me lleva de regreso allí. La única diferencia es que en la noche sí que hay una luz, la luna siempre está ahí arriba, así que no tengo que tener miedo de volver a la oscuridad absoluta.

Hubert sonrió y alzó la vista. No había muchas estrellas, sin embargo, una gigantesca luna creciente brillaba en el firmamento nocturno. Mientras hubiera luz en la oscuridad, por pequeña que fuese, habría esperanza. ¿No era ese uno de los dictámenes de la diosa que destruyeron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Me disculpo por la brevedad de los capítulos y la falta total de argumento, solo quería cumplir mi capricho de escribir Ferdibert. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado o, al menos, entretenido un poquito.


End file.
